


Mad Skills

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [5]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Minghao doesn't believe in Jieqiong's crumpled-up-ball-of-paper throwing skills, so Jieqiong tries to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Kudos: 2





	Mad Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



Minghao watched as Jieqiong tore a page from her notebook and crumpled it up.

“Normally I would assume you were unsatisfied with whatever you had written down,” Minghao said, “but I know for a fact that that sheet was blank.”

“I want to see if I can make the shot into the recycling bin from here,” Jieqiong said, taking aim.

Turning around to look at the location of the bin, Minghao laughed. It was on the complete opposite side of the room. “Well, the probability of that is zero, but you go ahead,” he said.

Jieqiong narrowed her eyes. “Zero probability, yeah right,” she mumbled. “I’ll show you.” She hurled the ball of paper with all her strength—and watched in disappointment as it fell to the floor without even making it halfway.

Minghao snorted. “Yeah, that’s about right,” he said, shaking his head.

He regretted his comment as soon as Jieqiong picked up her notebook and lightly whacked it against his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Well, the probability of that is zero, but you go ahead.”


End file.
